Mingyun: A Lord Shen Fan Fiction
by EvilPeacocksNeedLuv2
Summary: Mingyun: A Lord Shen Fan Fiction - Following on immediately from the events of the movie, a slow burning story of political intrigue and ambition. Thanks to Stars-in-well for the cover art.
1. Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Peacock

**~ Chapter One ~**

_The Wolf and the Peacock_

Shen was used to pain, but this was different. Pain in the body, not the heart. That was rather less common. Shen was a fine warrior, good enough to give rather than receive - most of the time. But not this time, and all from that same stinking panda, of all creatures.

Shen opened his eyes. He was on his back, on some rough sheets. A muzzle loomed down toward him, the mouth opening to reveal many teeth. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head" said a rough voice.

The wolf was clad in the armour that identified him as a member of Lord Shen's army. He looked vaguely familiar too. Shen struggled to his feet, but immediately felt dizzy. It couldn't be. "You…"

The wolf pushed Shen back down with a jab of his paw. "Nuh uh… _You_. You opened fire on us. You killed my brother. He was only trying to save the wolves. _Your army_." The muzzle came closer, the voice lower. "I found you in the water… and now here you are."

The wolf stood up, and tapped a tray bearing a bowl of Lion's Head soup and a cup of tea. "Eat up, peacock. We've got some business, you and me."


	2. Chapter 2: I see and I remember

**~ Chapter Two ~**

_I see and I remember_

If Lord Shen had ever allowed himself to believe in predestination, he would have felt fate was cruel to him. However, he _knew_ that his fate was anything but pre-determined. That fat, blabbering fool of a panda may have defeated him, but Shen was still here. Where was "here" anyway? The wolf had left the room. Shen tried to focus. His whole body felt like it had pounded with a hammer, or at least a falling _thing_. He remembered being rooted to the spot, frozen as he watched it fall toward him. The next moment, "wakey wakey".

Shen looked suspiciously out the corner of his eye at the tray. Poison? Ever since he had wrested control of his home back from those Kung Fu thugs, he had been cautious, verging on the paranoid. Before he could formulate a plan, however, his vision darkened, and he felt himself slumping back onto the bed.

"_Tai!"_

_Shen held out his wings and the wolf-pup bounded up to him, skidding and tumbling slightly across the paved courtyard. The peachick embraced the pup, smiling at the closeness between them._

_"So… What have you been up to?" asked the peachick, keen for news and adventures from beyond the rarified world of the Royal household._

_"It was amazing! I sneaked out with the wolves on the patrol. There was this man from one of the secret societies down at the harbour, and he was trying to get protection money from this old merchant, and he was beating him and the commanderwentinandwaslikeyoumesswithhimandyoumesswiththewolfand…"_

_Tai and Shen stood on the very top of the palace roof, looking out over Gongmen City. The orange glow of the setting sun setting the river ablaze with firey light._

_"Tai?"_

_"Yea, Shen?"_

_"We'll always be friends, won't we?"_

_"Yeah, you are my pack! Wolves don't betray their pack – never ever. Till the bitter end, Shen."_

_"Till the bitter end, Tai."_

_Shen opened the window to his room. Looking out of the window he let out a loud call of excitement._

_"Tai! Come and see!"_

_The wolf leaped clear through the window in a perfect arc, only to slide on the smooth floor, almost knocking over an assortment of mortars, bowls and powders. Shen grabbed him in his wings._

_"Careful!"_

_"What's this?"_

_"Fireworks with a little something extra. Something to help the wolves take care of the bandits across the river."_

_Tai laughed. "So the patrol are going to give them a new year firework display? Uh… Shen, I don't think that will work."_

_"Something **extra**" Shen smiled. "You know what my parents are like – Why doesn't he do more to stop this? Why can't he just do that? Why doesn't he try harder? We managed to do that, why can't he? Why can't he more be normal? Why can't he be blue? Why is he so… disappointing? – Well, that's what they want, so…"_

_Shen took a lamp and held it to a line of powder on the floor, leading out to the veranda courtyard. The powder fizzled and a sparkling flame shot along the line into a small pot lying on it's side, packed tight with the powder. Though small, it exploded violently, blasting the pot into countless fragments scattered about the yard. They both laughed._

_"Seriously, Shen. How did you **do** that?! Do your parents know about this?"_

_"A parting gift for the bandits! Part of them here, part of them there. Part of them waaaaay over there staining the wall! I have worked on this for so long, but never had anything to show for it – except for some pre-mature New Year displays…."_

_"That was **you?!"**_

_Shen smiled, betraying a slight shyness. "Yes. Yeeees, it was me! But now… now Gongmen will forever be the City of the Peacock! Not the bandits. And it'll **finally** make them happy for once. I shall do something **right** for them. Do you think I can?"_

_"No, Shen!"_

_The Royal parents glared down at the young peacock. His crest fell in surprise and disappointment. "We forbid it! The fireworks are for our joy, and the joy of the city. If you twist them into… this… this **thing**… what will our people have? Why, Shen? Why do you always do this? Why do you have to make everything… twisted? We're so disappointed. We expected better from you, Shen."_

_He was dismayed…angry beyond words. For two years he had worked to do something great, Something of his very own, to make them proud of their son. Something to show them he could meet their expectations for their successor, who could be what they thought he should be. Working out ratios and mixes, measuring the shape and strength of the results, relentlessly applying his brilliant mind to the task of protecting the throne, it's territory and it's army. Never had his parents given his constant efforts to live up their expectations any encouragement. Not just in this, but in that bone jarring training. For years he had applied his natural grace and keen intellect to mastering Qìxiè, the training with bladed weapons that fascinated him as much as it suited him. Nor did they even utter the slightest parental pride or encouragement for his efforts to work with the wolves to make the structure of the Royal guard more responsive and flexible, or even his painstakingly detailed plan to redevelop the city sewers to prevent them overflowing during floods. But no, never encouragement, never even any time alone with them, or genuine warmth. Just tutting to themselves and hushed words behind closed doors. Shen, so furious that was he unable even to speak, let out a defiant call, before returning to his rooms and his invention._

_He approached the doors of the throne room on the uppermost floor of the towering palace. He knew better than to enter to a room of disappointed, pained stares, and heavy sighs should he dare to speak his mind. He heard voices. They were talking to the goat. Probably telling his father to move the city a little to the left or something…. He was vaguely fond of her, though. She'd at least given him some attention, though she had always been distant and detached. More interested than caring._

_"….Shen…" he hard the soothsayer say. His crest lifted in surprise._

_"If he continues on his current course, he will be defeated by a warrior of black and white."_

_Shen rapped his wing on the door of Tai's room._

_"Shen, what the…?" Tai answered the door, keeping it half closed. "It's not a good time…"_

_Shen pushed past. "We need the troops!" he yelled before he noticed the she-wolf in the room, a blanket wrapped around her._

_"Get out… now!" Shen yelled at her. "**Now now now!**" She disappeared into a back room, averting her gaze from the young prince._

_"Shen! She's my…" The door to the back room slammed loudly. Tai spun round. "Look! This is nothing to do…" he called after her, to the largely unresponsive door._

_"**Shut** up!" the peacock snapped."Look, I must have the troops. The soothsayer said a panda is going to defeat me. It seems I can't be trusted even to beat a panda, in order to protect that precious throne?!" Shen laughed, a mix of disbelief, indignation and anger._

_"We're friends?" Tai aksed._

_"To the bitter end. Always..." Shen paused. For a long time Tai just looked into the peacock's tear-reddened eyes. "I need the wolves, Tai. I am going to that village of theirs, and I am going to stop the pandas. I'll make it right." Shen finally said._

_"To the end" Tai paused. "I'll get the pack."_

_Lord Shen stood on the deck of his flagship, seeing his fleet trapped at the river mouth. "Fire! Fire at them!"_

_"But Sir, we'll kill our own!"_

_"I said fire at them! Fire!"_

_"No."_

Shen woke but couldn't move. He curled himself, tucking his head under his wing, hiding his tears, sheltering himself. The expression of Tai's face as he defied his friend and master burned into the peacock's mind with searing intensity. After what felt like an eternity, he slowly he got up. He went outside, the steel blades on his feet clicking against the floor. Only now did he realise he was in a barracks, standing in an empty training yard, weapons sitting on the racks under the verandah. The wolf leant against the wall, looking out across the silent scene. Shen's eyes narrowed. "So, Junjie. Do you intend to kill me now?"

"I've thought about it, peacock"

Shen swallowed hard, fighting valiantly to hold back tears. "I remember it."

Junjie scowled. "Good, 'cos if you forget, I'll carve the words into your dainty little neck." He paused, and looked back out across the silent scene. "He made an _oath_, peacock. To the bitter end."

"To the bitter end…." Shen echoed the words, lost in morose thoughts. He swallowed again, blinking back tears. He must control himself. He swallowed one last time and sucked in his breath. He turned to face the wolf.

"The dead belong in the past. I cannot un-do that. But I can tend to the future. I will make it right for us." He paused, and both looked out across the open expanse of the training ground. saying nothing for a long time. Minutes past by. "The oath was broken, Junjie. But you saved me. Why?"

The wolf looked down, licking his lips, uncertain. "I did it for the pack." He paused. "I _almost_ killed you." He reached under his armour, and fetched a delicate, finely worked blade, one of the many Shen concealed amongst his primary feathers. "I had you right there, helpless" he said, gesturing back to the room. "The dead don't care about vengeance, but the living have gotta be taken care of. I can't look after the pack, peacock. Gongmen was our home too." He looked down, examining the blade, before offering it back to it's owner.

Shen was silent for a long time. Peacocks are proud, haughty birds. To be humble and seek forgiveness does not come naturally to them, least of all to the Lord of Gongmen City. "Can…" Shen sighed and glanced downward. His crest sank even lower, flat to his neck, his train limp and lifeless. "Do you…." It was hard. No, Lord Shen was not going to beg forgiveness. He swallowed and looked up, his crest rising ever so slightly as his expression broadened.

"What do you _want_, peacock?" Junjie cut in.

"Is it _so_ hard to call me by name?"

"I don't see Lord Shen. You know, the one who led his army, and sort-of honoured his oath. I see the peacock who did more to slaughter us than that squishy furball and his weird friends." Junjie paused to look Shen straight in the eye, and repeated the question. "What do you _want_, peacock?"

The peacock straightened himself, crest high, his train fanning into a stunning display, his wings extended. "You _will_ see Lord Shen! I swear! And I will lead my army, commanded by Junjie. I offer you something…_beautiful_." He smiled, his head to one side. "My oath to the pack."

Junjie nodded his head with a fang-revealing smile. "We await your orders, Lord Shen" He paused, turning to see the desolate emptiness of training ground, devoid of soldiers. "You'll have a challenge"

Shen's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to offer me _your_ oath, now? That _is_ the custom, isn't it?"

Junjie met his gaze without a flinch. "We never broke it" he said flatly. "Never …ever"

Inwardly, Shen laughed, surveying the scene before him. He couldn't believe his luck, as the sun broke through the clouds, flooding the yard with a harsh glare. No, it was that stupid old goat getting in his head again. This was not fortune! His sheer will and determination had allowed him to survive, as it always had done - not someone in heaven, toying with him. Shen shielded his eyes from the glare off the limestone paving, feeling dizzy.

Junjie heard a thud, and looked down with surprise to find Shen motionless and unconscious on the floor. Crouching, he lifted the peacock in his torn gown, and carried him across the training ground to the commander's quarters, his fine train flowing down behind him. He filled a jar with water, set it beside the large, comfortable, bed and drew a fine sheet over Shen's aching body. He opened his beak, and wet his mouth with water, and touched some to his head. "If you hurt my pack again, I'll finish you" he whispered… "Please don't"


	3. Chapter 3: Storms and Crocodiles

**~ Chapter Three ~**

_Storms and Crocodiles_

The lush hills and river valleys of Gongmen province yielded rich harvests. Terraced rice paddies, and orchards of succulent fruit made Gongmen a farmers delight. The climate was easy, winters were temperate and summers brought reliable - if heavy - rainfall, and their produce could easily find it's way to market by river and sea alike. In the times of the Peacock Lords, the wolves had patrolled the land, protecting the farming villages from bandits and secret societies. Then, the exile of the heir and the death of his parents brought the Council to power.

The fireworks and glory of Gongmen faded, but the Council worked hard with the limited experience they possessed, and were determined to protect the province. At the least they provided security, and the farmers continued their way of life, with Gongmen City ensuring the roads and wharves were in good order to transport their harvest.

Lo Chun, however, knew that things were changing. Ever since the Council had re-established itself, following Lord Shen's aborted efforts to re-establish the reign of the peacocks, problems had emerged. The ewe had neither the time nor the interest to know of the death of Rhino – like most of the provincial population, she had little time for the "fighting gangsters" – but now the impact of the Council's loss was felt on her life, as she and her children brought a small cart laden with fruit down to the river.

The humble wharf, where normally one could find merchants and farmers loudly bargaining, was a sight for sore eyes. Desolate, its broken planks and collapsing structure were awash with silt, and tangled with storm detritus. A lonely boat sat on the river-bed, where a summer storm a had sank it, only it's prow poking above the muddy water, the rope still attached to the wharf.

"Aiyah! Now what?" Chun said to no one in particular. A couple of edlerly goats sat on the remains of the wharf, fishing. She approached them. "Is the wharf at Yingliang open?" she asked. The aged male chucked at her misplaced optimism. "All broken, young lady. The flood took them all out as far as Xintan."

"Is the road passable?"

"I heard it's good as far as Bengxi, beyond that it's useless. But I wouldn't do it, lady. There's zero security out there. My daughter tried to make it through to the city and was chased by robbers. She only just got away in time."

Chun sighed. "At least my family get to eat this" she said, gesturing to the cart, "even if we're broke…"

"Ox!" croc yelled, swishing his thick tail angrily. "What's going on out there? It's madness!" The crocodile lumbered up to the table where Ox sat, scowling at a mound of scrolls. An impassive Magistrate, Chǔ Li Ming, a graceful, slender Siamese cat, stood beside him, his paw still pointing at the relevant passage on the scroll they had been reading.

"I don't know!" he bellowed in anger and frustration, tossing the scroll aside, and sending a pile of others tumbling to the floor in a tangled mass. Li Ming, startled, leaped aside, hissed at Ox, and sauntered off to sit in the corner, grooming himself. "The riverside shops are flooded, there's riots on the southern side, and looting all round the palace ruins. Something about the sewers or sea, or roads... or whatever, I don't know! _Then_ there's the bridge, and something about taxes on shops in the western district for roofs, or wood, or something, and now it's food! I don't know the details – why can't we just go out there and _fix_ it?! Just show me the target already!" Ox gestured at the mess on the floor, "This was Rhino's thing" he said, pausing at the memory, catching himself, "not mine. There is too much…"

Croc heard a commotion, and walked over to the window, glancing out. "That is _not_ good... Get down!"

A large lump of masonry sailed clear through the window, smashing the table that Ox had been working at moments before. Broken wood, more bricks, rotten fruit and… a sandal – Croc and Ox looked at each other quizzically – all followed them. "We need to get down there."

They made for the stairs, only to reappear back in the room – Li Ming having taken to the safety the eaves - as a mob burst through. "_Now_" Croc said with an air of finality "would be a good time to have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4: Storm in a Teacup

**~ Chapter Four ~**

_Storm in a teacup_

Junjie bounded effortlessly across country, almost flying over the ground as he pounded away the miles to Gongmen City. The disruption that was paralysing the civilians didn't affect him. His strength and speed allowed him to bundle, over, around or through whatever obstacles he faced - no need for roads.

Arriving at the city, he smiled wryly at the chaos that was engulfing district after district. Clearly the Council were finding it harder to re-establish their reign than they had anticipated. He headed toward the ruined palace over roofs and through the back streets. He didn't worry about hiding too much, however – security was clearly non-existent. Shen would be glad to hear _that,_ for sure. On the street that once led to the main gate, he saw a rabbit whom he remembered had worked at the palace. Junjie slipped out of the alley that concealed him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, where's the old goat? The soothsayer, I need to see her."

The rabbit turned around. Wolves were not feared in Gongmen. Many residents still remembered them maintaining an amicable peace in the city of the peacocks. Lord Shen's army however... Two thoughts quickly shot through the rabbits mind. The chaos and fear immediately after Shen took the city, and, more pressingly, the hunting down of the wolves by the Council who been left behind in the aftermath. Anyone having any business with them was to be punished – harshly, albeit inconsistently. He screamed. "Quick! It's one of…"

Junjie forced a paw over his mouth, another pinning the bunny to the wall back in the alley. "Shut it! I don't wanna hurt you – if I did, we wouldn't be talking. I need to see the soothsayer, get it? Tell me where she is. I don't want trouble – I need her." He lifted his paw, cautiously, from the rabbit's mouth.

"Wha….what do you want the soothsayer for?"

"To find my secret admirer you furry footed idiot! Not your business! Talk!"

"Sh…sh…she's staying in the city. Not far from here, 4th house on the south side of Old Canal Street."

The wolf let go of the bunny, and patted his soft, floppy ears. "Well done. If anyone's waiting for me, I'll know who told 'em, understand?" He smacked a fist into his paw, making his point quite clear.

The rabbit nodded, silently, eyes wide. "Good bunny" Junjie said with a toothy grin. With a single leap, he landed on a first floor balcony, another taking him to the roof. He bolted from roof to roof, dropping down in an alley just off Old Canal Street. He landed silently, slipping out onto the road, almost directly outside the house that the rabbit had identified. He rapped his paw on the door. Seconds past. He rapped again, eager to get away from prying eyes.

"I'm coming! Hold on, what's the rush?"

The old goat answered the door to a wolf. For a few seconds she was taken back. "Interesting…." She said at length, stroking her beard. "Not many wolves around town right now… though with all the panic around here…"

"Maybe we shouldn't have left" Junjie said with a grin. "We need to talk"

Half an hour later, they sat at a scrubbed wooden table, a tea set shared between them. The soothsayer poured slowly for her unexpected visitor, Junjie tapping the table with his claws as she did so, a traditional show of thanks and respect to the server.

"So… Lord Shen is alive? I _thought_ he was, somewhere."

"Huh? Weren't you the one who spooked him out in the first place, about pandas killing him?!"

"_Defeat_ him, wolf. _Defeat_ him. From when I first met Po, I did not believe he'd kill Shen."

"Gee, you could have… you know… _told_ him that."

"He did not heed my advice when he thought I prophesised his death. How much do you think he would have listened, had I said otherwise? Shen is proud. It is hard to convince him of something he doubts."

Junjie drank deeply from his cup, and changed the subject. "When me and Tai were young, you gave him more attention than his parents."

"I did. His parents were… having a hard time." She said with a heavy heart, sipping gently from her cup.

"You mean they couldn't handle the fact he wasn't their perfect wonder-chick and basically locked him in the attic till he became so desperate to please them, that he went on a killing spree?"

"They loved him."

"Try telling Shen that."

"I did. Many times. They didn't make it easy for me to convince him. I never did."

"Yeah, I'm so surprised…" the wolf drained his cup, before continuing. "They couldn't. They felt they _should_, but they couldn't. Tai told me about it, every day. He was Shen's shadow. He saw it, soothsayer. More clearly than your bowl ever could. _I_ saw it. They never could bring themselves to love him….he wasn't the peachick they expected, that they _wanted_."

"Tai loved him."

"Yes. Right to the bitter end, even Shen knew it. He just forgot. Get your head out of the bowl, soothsayer, and look at the people, not the omens."

"And what do you want with me, wolf?"

Junjie smiled and held out the cup. "Another tea, please"


	5. Chapter 5: Stratagems of the Peacock

**~ Chapter Five ~**

**The Stratagems of the Peacock**

Click…click…click…Shen's metal talons were eerily loud as he walked across the courtyard of the palace. It was silent… so silent.

"_Where is everyone?! Hello?! Mother? Father?"_

_Up the stairs, all those stairs, to the throne room. Before he raised his prime feathers to tap the door, it was flung open. "Shen! What have you done?!"_

"What?" Shen was taken utterly by surprise, the speech he had lined up evaporating under the intense heat of his parents stares.

"_The messengers are saying there was a massacre!"_

_He could not hold back his fury. Regardless of his action or inaction, he was always going to disappoint. Of course, he should have known better than to even hope. "I defended the throne, father! Like you told me to! The way I never do, remember? You of all people should know thrones aren't clean. How often have __**you**__ sent the wolves out?!"_

"_This is different, Shen!"_

"_Oh please, do enlighten me!" Shen spat, sweeping open his train, his wings wide. "Well… come on!"_

"_This is massacre!"_

"_I'm sorry, I must have forgotten we only call it 'Defending the Throne' when __**you**__ do it."_

"_They posed no threat!"_

"_Oh, really? Is that true, soothsayer? Is that what you said?" Shen asked, turning to the goat across the room. She remained silent. "No matter" he continued, "I wasn't meant to hear that prophecy anyway, was I?"_

"_You can't assign guilt just on the basis of prophecies, son."_

"_No. That's true, unless it's your __**own**__ son, of course. In which case…" the prince wondered aloud, toying with a royal gown lying on a table, "…that's perfectly understandable."_

"We can't tolerate this, Shen" his mother added. "It's gone too far. We've spoken with the soothsayer, and with all the great Magistrates in the province. You must go."

Shen tossed and turned before he woke up. The pillow wet from tears. Junjie was there. "Lord Shen" he said, bowing slightly. "I have someone to meet you."

No one expects a peacock to rush grooming. Nonetheless, Shen was suitably flustered that it was almost an hour before he entered the reception hall of the commander's quarters. Two of the wolves from the remnant of Shen's army flanked the entrance. Shen smiled, and closed his primary feathers around his blades, gripping them, ready. "Well, show in our guest!"

Even before the guest entered, Shen knew from the silhouette standing in the sunlit doorway exactly who it was.

"Greetings, soothsayer! We meet again! Run out of silk gowns, have we?" Shen's train fanned out, his crown raised as he thrust his halberd down hard, somersaulting over it to land right before her, bringing the blade inches from her body "I was just remembering when I was thrown out of my own home by my own parents…. And who was silent, even though she knew?"

Shen peered closely at her, looking up into her eyes. "Oh yes!" he laughed, "That'd be you!"

"Hello, Shen"

Shen glanced toward two wolves guarding the door. "Who brought that old goat here?" he spat. He thrust his halberd down into the floor and flipped himself round to land on splayed feet before one of the wolves, far behind the soothsayer. His metal talons gently tapped the wolf's paw, as he looked him straight in the eye, his beak pulled into a smile. "hmmm?"

"It was Junjie, my Lord"

"What?!"

"He's on his way now, Shen" the goat said, without turning round to look at the scene behind her.

"Oh, shut up you old…" Shen retorted as Junjie entered. "…goat."

"Lord Shen, I brought the soothsayer to you." Junjie said, bowing slightly.

"Yeeees" Shen replied enthusiastically, looking intensely at Junjie through wide eyes. "And now, why would that be?" Shen paused for a second, walking right up Junjie, and rested a wing around him, comfortingly. He continued in a warm, quiet tone "If you remember," he smiled, "**I only got rid of her a few days ago!**!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

Junjie was unimpressed. "Shen, you've got speak to her, as a person, not as a soothsayer. She was there."

"Listen to him, Shen" the goat said, calmly. "Junjie wants what is best for you, he asked me to come."

Shen paced around to face the goat head on. He smiled broadly, his wings wide apart. "Oh goody! Do tell me more."

"I…" she looked down.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Oh, get on with it, you old fool!" Shen snapped.

"I was wrong, Shen. I never explained to you. The panda was never going to kill you."

"What…do you _mean_, soothsayer?" Shen asked, suspiciously.

Junjie caught Shen's eye, and nodded. "Tell him everything"

An hour later the goat and a reluctant peacock strolled through a small garden attached to the commander's quarters. A path led through a collection of water fountains spouting from ponds full of darting goldfish, amidst thickets of bamboo, shaded by great pine trees.

"I'm so sorry, Shen."

Shen's expression was carved in stone. With vast effort, he hid the tides of emotion that tugged at him. Eventually, after the longest time, he squeezed a flat, cool, calm reply from his unwilling body. "It is the past, soothsayer. You cannot un-do it. I said to forget the past and focus on the future. I must do that."

"What will you do now? You have nothing to prove. No destiny to fulfil. No expectations to live up to. No prophecies."

"There are many matters I must attend to, old goat." He turned with an enigmatic smile. "Refresh yourself in the garden, soothsayer. It must be _such_ a shock to be _wrong_," Shen added as he strutted back to his quarters.

Late that afternoon, Lord Shen surveyed the view from the roof of the commander's quarters. It was not a high building, but the spine of it's tiled roof still offered a panorama over the flat, rich coastal plain that spread out through a rigid grid of irrigation canals to touch the sea just a few miles away. Behind, the plain ended abruptly at the jagged, toothed horizon of impossibly steep limestone karsts, as if the earth had sprouted a set of wolves' teeth. Lush vegetation draped itself across their sheer rock faces, veiling them in steaming green and ribbons of cloud. Gongmen province was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Shen paced the length of the roof, his primary feathers clasping the shaft of his halberd as he slipped from move to move through an almost endless Qìxiè repertoire that blended into a seamless, silk smooth dance before the setting sun. Shen however, was not focused – for once – on perfecting his skill with the blade. He was lost in thought. Even as a peachick, he found he was at his mental peak when training alone.

He thought about the question posed to him by both Junjie and the Old Goat. What _did_ he want? The goat was right about one thing. He did not have to prove anything to anyone. His life to date had been a story of striving to meet the expectations of others. As he jumped, slid, stabbed and struck, memories came flooding back.

Darkness. Heat. Sparks and cinders carried on the wind stirred up by the raging fires. They had attacked the settlement at night, coming from the north-east, with the wind behind them. It would be a textbook raid of the kind Shen and Tai had talked about, to disapproving honks from his mother. The wolves began with a volley of fire-arrows into the roofs of the houses. The settlement was asleep, unprepared. He had led half his wolves into the fire, his piercing cry cutting through the night as they dived into the chaos. Panicked and confused, the pandas could do little other than flee in confusion, running from both fire and fang. Out in the woods on the far side of the settlement, the other half of Shen's forces lay in wait.

_Bodies lay strewn here and there, blood staining white fur a deep red, emphasised by the glowing sky. He trod carefully, feeling oddly disturbed by the prospect of stepping on those still dying. It wasn't just the prophecy of the soothsayer that had brought him here. The pandas were known to have had dealings with the Chu Kingdom that lay deep inland, far to the north. They had long harboured ambitions over the throne of the peacocks, their rich lands, the secrets of their fireworks, and access to exotic goods from Nanyang. The settlement was deserted now, left only to the dead, the dying and the scavengers. He let out a piercing cry. It was time to complete the mission, to give chase. As they drove the last stragglers into the bulk of those already fleeing, would spring the ambush. Shen's force would arrive from behind, closing the net. They victory would be total._

_Dashing through the woods he saw a heavy-set female panda, wrapped in a shawl. A group of wolves closed in, and she flung herself left and right in a desperate bid to evade them. It was hopeless. The fake turns brought her a few seconds, but the slow, lumbering panda never stood a chance against the co-ordination and speed of the wolves. By the time Shen reached the scene it was all over, but there was no time even to appreciate the bloody efficiency of his and Tai's strategy. _

"_Get them all!" he shouted, following it with a piercing call. Tai raised the standard of Lord Shen – a brilliant peacock's eye on a white background – and gave a long, mellow howl, rallying the pack onward to the bitter end._

While it was true the pandas did pose a threat, regardless of the soothsayer's magic bowl trick, Shen had never pursued such a determined campaign before. It had been bloody, brutal even, beyond what has necessary to scatter them, and render them useless to Chu. But it was not that he _had_ done it which bothered him, but rather _why_. The single act which had done more than anything to shape his every action since, was not a product of his own will, but rather that of meeting the demands and expectations of others. Even now the effects of that dominated his life, despite years of striving to define his own fate, his own _agency_. That would end, once and for all. He must ask himself, for the first time in years, not only what did he want, but _why?_ What would he achieve by ruling Gongmen – or even all of China – if he was _still_ a mere puppet, whose rods were being pushed and pulled, dominated by blind reaction to the devils of the past? And so, focusing more clearly than he had in years, Shen asked himself, not only what, but _why?_

Shen wanted his home back. More than anything he wanted Gongmen city. Quite separately to the painful memories it possessed, it was his pride. And what is a peacock without his pride? For once, he felt confident that Gongmen would be about more than vindication and overcoming the disappointment of others. For the first time he could truly say he wanted the city for _himself_. With Gongmen he would _not_ shoulder those past burdens of the throne. He would _conquer _the throne, and make it uniquely his. The throne would reflect the will and determination of Lord Shen, not the other way around. _That_ was why. The rest of China could wait while he drank in his achievement in taking Gongmen, and placing his mark upon it. It was certainly not something to be rushed, but rather to be… _savoured._

Admitting – even to himself - that Gongmen would be enough, at least to start with, was hard. Maybe converting the basement of the old palace into a dungeon would make up for it. That would provide some _mild_ amusement.

And then… Kung Fu, soothsayers… The _nonsense_ that stood his way, that hampered his ambition and disrupted his plans – that held back so much beauty and greatness that he would bring to the throne. It must be ended. It must be crushed. Lord Shen of Gongmen City _would_ be known to eternity as the one who destroyed Kung Fu, blasted back into the past with the flame of a thousand weapons, right along with the soothsayers bowl. Yes. They shall dwell there with the dead, whilst he, Lord Shen, attended to the future, and China.

Before he could act, however, he needed a plan. Junjie had already told him of the crisis in Gongmen City – and the wider province, so it appeared – and it was an opportunity _far_ too good to miss. Alas, a hasty all-out assault on Gongmen City was impossible. His army, though growing rapidly thanks to Junjie's tireless efforts to bring more wolves back into the fold – and Shen's own generous perks to them, with fresh meat every day, comfortable beds and a more than generous allowance – still had fewer than 150 wolves at his command, whilst fisherman and merchants had offered in trade the remains of eight weapons, of which just six were serviceable. Already, it had been three weeks since the Battle of Gongmen Harbour, and as time went by, the chances of the Council managing to get a grip of the situation and restore order grew stronger. That would further complicate an all out assault, meaning more time to prepare – and so on it went. A sudden move too, did raise another problem. The prospect of the Five….

And then it came to pass that Lord Shen remembered one of the few moments of his childhood with Tai, which would bring not sorrow or longing… but gratitude for a lesson learned. Shen saw the roof fall away beneath him, as he leapt clear into the sky, fanning his train, and raining blades down onto the scene below, picturing that cursed panda cowering in fear on the tiles.

Shen and Tai sat, as they so often did, on the roof of the palace. They poured over one of the many scrolls from his parent's library, "The Thirty Six Stratagems". In Shen's mental image, as clear as day, the lines burned into his mind.

Shen laughed. He had his plan, or at least, the beginnings of it. He and the wolves of the old Royal Guard were going home.


	6. Chapter 6: Spies, and Spies Alone

**~ Chapter Six ~**

_Spies, and Spies Alone_

Junjie and his two charges, Dao and Bing dashed across the country toward Gongmen City. Junjie and Shen had discussed in detail the state of affairs in that troubled place, and now he was under orders to collect as much intelligence as possible. He relished the task, combining as it did the physical exertion, the buzz of some risk, and the need for a keen mind.

A wolf can cover up to 30 miles a day on a hunt, and the three lost no time with petty distractions. They covered the 40 miles to Gongmen by noon the next day, setting up a den on a forested hill along the river, where they finalised their plans. Dao couldn't read, but had the exceptional memory common to many of those who rely solely on the spoken word, and Junjie immediately realised Dao's value as an eavesdropper, especially given his slender, dark build.

Back at Linshi Gong1 as he had re-named the barracks, Lord Shen stood proud in the expansive study, lit by large windows glazed with rice-paper that bathed the room in a soft, diffuse light.

Before him stood a monumental throne, sitting atop a newly installed dais. A Crested Ibis painstakingly worked on her task of hammering, polishing and polishing again the solid gold from which it was made. "Smoother, goldsmith… I said _smoother!"_ Shen ordered. The Ibis sighed, but said nothing, returning to her task. Shen strutted around the structure, his crest held high, the peacock full of pride. In the corner of the study, two rabbits worked feverishly on silk banners to be hung beside the throne, whilst two further ibises carved, drilled and polished the gemstone inlays ready to add to the imperial masterpiece.

Suddenly, the door creaked.

Shen somersaulted over his halberd, his train fanned. Landing with his legs splayed he extended a wing in a flash, releasing a barrage of blades that pinned the intruder to the wall, every appendage completely immobilised.

Junjie, Dao and Bing had slunk along the rooftops of Gongmen City to a rendezvous point near the ruined palace. Junjie had given each of them their mission brief, and sent them off. Dao and Bing fanned out, and Junjie waited for nightfall. He too had a task, but it'd have to wait a few hours.

Lord Shen straightened himself up, and looked down his beak at the intruder though lowered eyes, his crest proud once again. "Oh… It's you." He paused for a second. "Actually," he continued in a haughty voice, "since you are here, be useful for once."

"Shen"

"You are an expert on silk, it seems… Go and show the wolves the difference. They will go the villages tonight - 200 chi of silk, and 10 liang of gold!" Shen strutted up to the old goat, and collected his blades, concealing them once again within his flight feathers. He smiled and leaned closer. "Show them what to bring… only the _finest_." He added, looking down at her with a smile. "Now!" he snapped.

He turned away, flicking his train dismissively as he strutted back to the throne. "I am _busy_, soothsayer. Goodbye"

The soothsayer didn't move. "What are you _doing_, Shen?"

The peacock turned to the goat with a look that was part dismissive, part disdain. "Isn't it obvious, soothsayer?" he said, nodding his head toward the throne, and gesturing with his wing, as if any further explanation were needed.

"Is this what you truly want, recreating something you destroyed because it hurt you so?"

At first glance, the throne _did_ appear to be a copy of that which Shen had ordered thrown from the top floor of the Royal palace not so very long ago. Like that piece, it too had a high back styled after a peacock's open train, the eyes picked out with inlaid gemstones. However, where on the throne of his father the gemstones shined in all the colours of the rainbow, those on Shen's throne - gathered by the pack from temples and the jewels of the wealthy - were, without exception, deep red. Above his throne would sit a canopy hung with silk of the same colour, shot through with flaming gold. The fiery theme was echoed by the stylised train, which had lost the smooth edged "fan" look, instead having the feather tips blending into waving lines of fire. _This _would be the throne of Lord Shen. _His, and his alone_.

Shen's eyes narrowed, and his crest lowered slightly as he spoke quietly, with a false calm. "It is _my_ throne. I shall take it, and make it _mine_, as my source of happiness" Shen stood before the throne. He stretched his neck high, his crest up, wings wide open. "This _shall _be the throne of Lord Shen of Gongmen City! I _shall_ bring about the Age of the Peacock… and all of China _will_ be mine!"

The old goat sighed. "Will that please you? Is that what you actually want? Nothing else?"

"Well, some more rubies, perhaps" Shen added, picking up a few of the red stones from his desk, cupping and rolling them thoughtfully in his prime feathers. "And I may revisit the dungeon idea too…" he said offhandedly, glancing down at the soothsayer with a smile.

A satisfied grin tugged a Junjie's lips. Right on cue, as the flames lit up the sky, bleaching out the last glow of twilight over the western district, a flurry of activity occurred at the Council building. A flock of messenger pigeons headed in, and out burst Ox and Crocodile. Perfect. Junjie slipped through the main door and up the stairs to the inner chambers. The thick pine door was bolted solid. He kicked it in frustration, but succeeded only in jarring his paw. No problem, Lord Shen had given the tools for just this situation. He reached into a small pouch and pulled out a square of banana leaf, and a tiny pot of black powder. He emptied it into the leaf, took a short length of string, rolled it together and squeezed the whole mix into the mouth of the lock. He had already reached back in the pouch for his fire-steel, when he caught something in his peripheral vision. He reached up his back, retrieving the knife concealed under his armour, and swung around to see a Siamese cat. Junjie smiled, feeling for the hilt of the knife as he did so.

"Wolf" Li Ming said flatly.

"Magistrate" Junjie said, bowing slightly as he noticed the formal attire of the cat.

"Tell me," Li Ming said quietly. "How does a wolf come across that powder, with the factory under lock and key? Perhaps…." The cat added, circling the wolf closely, smiling "from Lord Shen?"

Junjie pounced. He pinned the cat to the floor, holding the blade inches from the slender feline's throat. "Maybe you should shut that mouth of yours, huh? Rumour mongers get hurt"

"You are jumpy, wolf. Surely rumours don't bother a strong, fine creature like yourself… unless they aren't _just_ rumours" the Siamese smiled. "Now, wolf, how about you not wake up the guards with that thing, and let me help you?"

Junjie pushed the blade a little closer, so much so it began to bite into the cat's neck. "Why would you be doing that, Magistrate?"

"Best not to kill me if you want to know, don't you think?"

"_Why?" _Blood began to seep around the knife.

"There's a better use for the powder! The prison!" Li Ming cried in desperation.

"What?!" Junjie eased his grip, and the Siamese caught his throat, terrified.

"The wolves left in the city have been hunted down. Some have gone into hiding, but there's dozens of your brothers and sisters they have at Gongmen Prison. I can get you in _here_" the cat said, removing Junjie's charge from the lock, "but not _there_. For _that_, you'll be needing _this_" he finished, tossing the charge back to the wolf.

"In return for what?"

The Magistrate barely paused to think. "10,000 Yuan, safe passage with you, and my _full_ job, with all honours that go with my office - not being treated as some mere accountant for those illiterate _thugs_" the Li Ming said with distain.

"That's a lot to ask, cat"

"Then feel free to blow the lock and sacrifice your pack, Commander….and look through the entire archive for the information you want. Strength of the Council's forces, and the endurance of their supplies, perhaps?"

"I can read for myself, cat"

"Information on known malcontents. Secret loyalists to the peacock?"

"I _said_ I can read for myself" Junjie spat, baring his teeth.

"That won't help you, wolf. You won't find it in there."

Junjie unsheathed his knife. "Then _where?_"

The cat tapped his head with his paw. "You don't think I'd let that information fall into _their_ hands, would you?"

Junjie thought. He needed the key if he wanted to rescue the others – he only had enough black powder to blow one lock. He didn't even know if the prison wasn't a trap, though that seemed somewhat paranoid. The Magistrate could have called the guards at any time, and even if he was trying to confirm Shen's survival, he could already have confirmed it by Junjie's very presence in the archive – not a place one would expect to find a common thief. "I can guarantee you safe passage to Lord Shen. That's it. The rest you'll have to sell him yourself. If you're as good as your sales talk… Let's go, Magistrate."

Li Ming opened the door, and they entered. Junjie stepped over the rubble strewn floor, and caught a glimpse of the smashed window panels in the dim glow of a few intact lamps and the moonlight. Furniture was broken and scattered around the room, scrolls heaped on the floor, torn and crumpled.

"Aiyah" Junjie groaned. He wanted a quick in an out intelligence grab, not a day out to the library. "We don't have time for this stuff, Magistrate"

The Siamese had already disappeared into the mass of scrolls. He reappeared just minutes later, laden down with at least a dozen rolls of eye wateringly small text on paper, bamboo, even silk. "Unless he wishes to know the volume of imports from Nanyang for the last five years – this should be sufficient for Lord Shen's needs"

"Wow" Junjie couldn't help but be impressed. "Good work, Magistrate"

"Go to the prison. I'll meet you at the docks in 30 minutes – Let me down and I'll have everyone of my people hunt you down like a…. dog?"

"No, cat, you're coming with me."

"Wha…?" Before Li Ming could offer any resistance, Junjie grabbed him and the scrolls, bound the cat in a rope he kept tied around his armour and slung the wriggling Magistrate round his shoulders.

Back at the rendezvous point Dao and Bing were already there. "Report!" Junjie barked. The two delivered a brief rundown of their actions.

"I guess you saw the fire" Bing said in a strong Qi accent, betraying his adoptee status in the pack. "Effective distraction huh? Shops a mess over there, no trade happening at all. Shop keepers rioting, and the coins will make sure _that_ won't change. Two places secured as safe-houses too. Two of the shopkeepers were _persuaded_" Bing added, thumbing a string of coins to make his point "to give us use when we need 'em, and both have messengers which will deliver intelligence to Linshi Gong. They also have 12 subordinates between 'em, so _lots_ of noses, ears and eyes on the ground." He shuffled from paw to paw, his tail flicking, pleased with the obvious satisfaction Junjie had at his work.

"Good work." Junjie said, pleased with the results of his pack. "Dao?"

"The merchants report six cargo ships have been seized by the Council with mercenary crews, and sent north. No one knows where. Supplies haven't been getting through from the hinterland for two weeks. They're surprised the Council hasn't tried to requisition oil, rice and market vegetables. They were hoarding at the quayside, but most was lost in the floods. Security is nonexistent at the quay, though I overheard requisitioning has happened in the northern district. Probably city security don't want to risk being ambushed at the quay – there's only one bridge left, it's a trap down there."

"What about the remaining supplies?"

"Warehoused across the river from the quay at Zhongyang Shìchang2, already taken care of" Dao added, glancing over to the south-western sky. Junjie looked, to see yet another curl of dark smoke drift into the night, one of numerous small fires that added a scent of burning wood to the chaotic sounds of a troubled city.

_Junjie and Tai sneaked along, keeping beside the wall, occasionally darting behind the piles of baskets and cages that littered the narrow lane. The small patrol they tailed was formed of just five wolves, but was nonetheless proudly led by Fusu, the Commander of the Royal guard, and their father. One of the wolves whispered something in his ear and gestured, as they hunched low behind a sack of rice._

_Suddenly, Junjie felt himself lifted off the ground by the scruff of his neck, coming face to face with his father, and Tai, who hung suspended from their fathers other front paw. "Well, well. Look who I've found! So __**you're**__ the ones who've been stealing all the Pandan leaves, is it? Looks like we've found our criminal masterminds, boys!" he said with a laugh, turning back to his patrol. "At last, the shop keepers of Gongmen can sleep well!"_

_"Awwe, go easy on 'em, Boss!" one of them called out. _

_"So, my two yearlings wanna be Royal guards, huh?" Fusu said with a smile. "Well, 'bout time you get a sample of the action and adventure then!" He let them gently back down to the floor, and gave them their first ever mission brief. _

_"Someone's running a gang of street kids as petty thieves round here. That stuff gets sold on the black market, who knows where it goes? Who knows which of our enemies are profiting from this? So, we get the street kids, and make 'em squeal on their boss. Dangerous adventure, huh?" he laughed. "Common, you two. Nose wet, ears up, eyes open, paws ready!"_

His expression tensed. Despite his oath to Shen, he couldn't say he was truly happy about his work. He, like the peacock, had been born and raised in Gongmen. Unlike Shen, Junjie wanted to return to the city in order to get back his old life, not carve a new one onto it's burned and broken ruins. Only two things steeled him in his unenviable task. Firstly, his loyalty to the pack, including the peacock. Above all, the wolves desired a secure life, one which they could only obtain by regaining their traditional role as the guardians of the city, a role denied to them by the Council, but which Shen could ensure. Secondly, if the Magistrate was right – and trustworthy – the Council were holding dozens of his pack prisoner, and at least some of the people in the streets below were helping them do it. The Council had to be destroyed. And anyone who helped them were – in Junjie's eyes – quite welcome to join Ox, Croc and the rest of those Kung Fu idiots in hell.

"Good." He finally said, quietly, though clenched teeth. "Now, I've got news for you" He released the bonds on the Siamese, who hissed angrily.

"Was that _necessary_, Commander?"

"There was no time to argue, Magistrate. Boys, the Magistrate here says 80 of our pack are in Gongmen Prison. The Council's been hunting us down. I'm not gonna let that happen to my pack, so here's how it's gonna work. Step 1 – We blow the damn doors off. Step 2 – We save our own, and kill anything in the way. Step 3 – Get out" Junjie grinned, pleased with himself, his tail flicking excitedly.

"Tell me" the Magistrate said, wrapping himself round Junjie's legs, purring. "How are you going to get out, with 80 wolves in tow? March down the main road with the peacock's banner flying proud? The Council will follow us all right back to your camp. What will Lord Shen say to that?"

Junjie snarled and grabbed the Magistrate by the scruff of his neck, his teeth sinking in. "I am _getting_ my pack, Magistrate, and I am _taking_ them to safety. I wouldn't worry about Shen if I were you. He would do well to remember _his_ oath, or my knife is gonna remind him, _permanently_."

"Calm, Commander" Li Ming added as the wolf released his grip. "I merely wished to make a _suggestion_. You see, those weapons you recovered... _someone_ had to put the official chop on those cargoes, don't you think?"

The two monkeys guarding the entrance to the prison crashed to the floor as the wolves fell on them from out of the darkness. As the wolves gathered around the door, Li Ming stepped carefully over the growing pools of blood that spilt from their shredded throats. Just half a minute later a muffled _bang_ twisted and ripped the metal of the lock and sent splinters of wood over the floor of the prison.

The two monkeys inside were still in shock, staring at the door as Junjie charged in snarling, blood dripping from his teeth, flanked by Dao and Bing, the latter with a similarly bloodstained muzzle. The monkeys dropped their spears. One fell to his knees, ready to beg for life. Whatever magic the wolves had used to shred that door, and assumeably their comrades outside was definitely not something they wanted to see for themselves.

Junjie glanced around. Li Ming hadn't been lying. Perhaps a hundred wolves were crammed into the cramped, damp cells of the prison. The stench was overwhelming, and many of the inmates nursed wounds that had clearly received only cursory treatment, if any at all. Some scratched at mites and fleas that infested the place. Most were malnourished to one degree or another.

"Kill them" Junjie said quietly. _"Do it!"_

The others did not need encouragement. The monkeys had the advantage of agility, though one was still on his knees, frozen in fear when Dao's teeth clasped around his small body, tossing him into the wall with such force that Li Ming couldn't help but squirm as he heard the animal's spine snap with the impact. The other evaded a few attacks, letting our a cry from one of the roof supports. "Common! That's not fair!"

His appeal fell on deaf ears, and with three against one, he could do little more than buy himself a few moments of panicked life. Junjie grabbed the keys from the deceased monkeys, and tossed a set to Bing. The inmates yelped and whined excitedly. "Calm down, boys. We don't wanna be the centre of attention round here" the Commander reminded them.

Junjie led the wolves over the roofs to the docks. "Get us a ship, Magistrate. I'll get you to Lord Shen." They waited on the roof, barely breathing as they watched Li Ming gesticulate and posture at a goat. Junjie's heart sank as Li Ming walked away, only to turn back and apparently fire an insult. Seconds later, the cat appeared on the warm tiles.

"Your vessel awaits, Commander. Let's go."

1 臨時宮 "Temporary Palace"

2 中央市场 – "Central Market"


	7. Chapter 7: A lame cat is better

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

_A lame cat is better than the fastest horse_

Linshi Gong more closely resembled a hospital than either an imperial palace or a military garrison. With Junjie, Dao and Bing included, the ship had left Gongmen City with 110 wolves aboard, a nervous goat, two rabbits and a self absorbed Siamese cat.

Shen picked his way across the training ground, where a group of at least two dozen wolves were bathing in large wooden tubs, as Shen's own army tended gingerly to the wounds of the former inmates, causing occasional yelps of pain from their charges. He strutted into his throne room to meet Junjie.

"What is the meaning ofthis?!" Shen demanded with neither greetings nor explanation of the question.

"Lord Shen" Junjie said, bowing slightly. In the chaos as the camp received - utterly unexpectedly - some hundred odd wolves in need of urgent care, Junjie had ignored Shen as he barked out orders to accommodate and make comfortable his new charges. The peacock could wait. "The mission was completely successful, and I can give you full details of all intelligence… interesting stuff" he said in as formal a manner as he could manage.

"That doesn't explain _this_, you _fool!"_ Shen snapped, gesturing with a sweep of his wing to the scene outside.

"Lord Shen, We've got a little something _extra_. A Magistrate, Chu Li Ming. He's a defector. He told us that most of those left behind in the Battle of Gongmen Harbour were rounded up by the Council. We managed to free them and get them back here. They want to fight. They want to re-join the pack and go home."

_"Oh goody! Now we'll be well informed when the Council arrives to kill us!"_ A peacock's cry can reach 115 decibels, enough to cause pain in a human, and Shen spared nothing as he expressed his displeasure. Junjie stepped backwards, his eyes watering and head ringing under the vocal onslaught.

"They couldn't follow us, Shen. Li Ming's faction secured us a ship. We were _untraceable_" Junjie said, his head held low, his voice carrying the vaguest hint of a snarl that implied much if Shen failed to see reason.

Shen spoke calmly, as if his verbal onslaught had purged him of aggression. Nonetheless, his inquisitorial glare and pointed tones betrayed his continuing anger. "What are the Council are going to think when they find their prison is empty of wolves, _and_ the records of their forces have gone missing, with the door opened by means of _my_ weapon?"

Junjie's ears pricked up. "Uh, Boss, we didn't use the powder to blow the archive…" his voice trailing off as he reaslied how he was digging himself deeper.

"Yes?" Shen added impatiently, his brows rising and eyes widening in expectation of the inevitable.

"We… uh… used it to blow the prison. Li Ming had access to the archive."

Shen leaped back in false excitement. "Oh, this gets better and better!" he cried. "Tell me, did you invite that cursed crocodile here for Yum Cha while you were at it?!"

Furious, it took only a split second for Junjie to grab his knife. He sprang at Shen, forcing him down, legs straddling him, pinning his wings helplessly to the floor. "Remember your _oath_, peacock. The pack, to the bitter end" Shen's eyes were as wide as plates. Junjie ran the knife down the peacock's chest, pressing gently.

"Remember"

Shen stayed as still as stone. After what seemed an eternity, he felt Junjie shift his weight ever so slightly. In a split second he thrust his feet into Junjie's stomach, forcing the wolf back. He snatched his wings free and flexed his train, flipping himself upright in a flash, and forcing his weight into Junjie. As he did so, he flicked his train under the wolf's legs, knocking him off balance and bringing him crashing to the floor. Shen leaped into the air, landing astride the wolf, the steel talons of one foot against his throat, his halberd inches from the Commander's face, the tables turned.

"I remember _everything_" Shen said quietly, swallowing hard as he forced his voice not to quiver. "Don't even _think_ otherwise…" He paused, swallowing once more. He stepped back, allowing Junjie to his feet. "Go on…"

Catching Junjie's gaze he steeled himself. "Go on, Guanyin!" he snapped, before continuing quietly "Make shelter, and see to it they receive the same rations as all the others. Get the old goat to make up some medicine, and send in that Magistrate."

Junjie smiled, and turned to bark an order to the guards by the door. "You heard the Boss! _Do it!_"

Ox kicked the twisted remains of the lock-plate across the prison floor. "How could this happen?!" he thundered. An antelope, one of the few remaining on the city patrol, shied away.

"We…we…we don't know yet, Master Ox. The….the intruders killed all the guards. There were no survivors left to talk. There should have been twelve guards, but most were called away to the fires and riots. Only four were on duty, overpowering them wouldn't have been hard. Maybe the secret societies wanted some muscle…."

Ox grabbed the antelope, pinning him against the wall. "That's not good enough! Find them!" he paused, catching himself before he did something he'd regret. "Find them, before they go and do any _more_ damage to this place!" His rant was interrupted by the arrival of a pigeon. Ox released the guard, who rubbed a bruised neck, and turned to the small bird. "What is it, Messenger?"

The bird gathered her breath, tired from her hurried flight. "Master Croc needs you back at the Council building immediately, Master Ox. There may be a…. problem."

Ox's face fell. "Aiyah… can't we have _one_ thing go right for us, just _once?_ What's the problem?"

The pigeon fussed with her wings, nervously rearranging her feathers. "It's Magistrate Chu Li Ming, Master. He's been kidnapped"

Magistrate ChuǔLi Ming bowed deeply before Lord Shen, who sat enthroned, his crest held high, his expression one of self assured superiority. "This slave greets his Lord, and wishes his Lord longevity" he said. "It is an honour to once again be in the presence of a ruler of the Peacock dynasty"

Shen nodded in acceptance of the greeting. "Magistrate, I've heard good things about you from my Commander of the Royal Guard" He smiled, looking down his beak, as his crest twitched slightly. "I trust you can live up to those claims"

"This slave has served the Peacocks ever since the time of your great father…"

Shen cut across the cat's words like a knife. "My _father_ was a _fool"_ he spat in a low, ominous voice. "_Never_ speak of him again"

Li Ming couldn't help the expression of surprise that brushed across his ceramic gaze. "This slave begs his Lord's forgiveness, and merely wished to emphasise the willingness he has to serve his Lord, in this humble office of Magistrate, and to offer his Lord information of use in destroying the thugs and bandits that infest the Divine City of Lord Shen1"

Shen smiled coldly. "Indeed. And tell me, Magistrate, what do you _want_?" he said, extending his wings in a gesture of generosity.

"This slave desires only that Lord Shen may succeed in brining Gongmen City back under his rightful and divine rule, so that peace and order may prevail, and that this slave may perform the functions of his correct office" Li Ming replied, lowering himself without ever removing his cool gaze from the peacock.

"With the correct privileges, I presume?" Shen questioned, his brows raised with sceptical inquiry.

"Naturally, Lord Shen. Whatever the Lord of this slave deems appropriate" he said solemly.

"And money to cover your…._expenses_… in gathering intelligence?" Shen spoke with a slow coldness, with no less scepticism.

"If the work of this slave pleases his Lord, then perhaps his Lord may _desire_ to ease the financial burden upon this slave…" Li Ming said, letting the end of sentence drift, as the ends if his lips gave the faintest hint of a smile.

Shen flicked his head dismissively, his expression one of boredom. "Get to the _point_, Magistrate"

"The expenses of this slave are, um…." Li Ming looked up into Shen's ice cold expression. The atmosphere was thick with the sense of foreboding. He was acutely aware of the two wolves guarding the door. "um… ten thousand yuan"

The atmosphere broke suddenly with the sound of laughter from the peacock, struggling to catch his peels of hilarity as he tried to speak. At length he recovered himself. "Oh really? Do you think you can walk in here and expect _that?"_ Shen said light-heartedly, with further laughter. In an instant his expression darkened, brows raised as his crest twitched. He leaned forward, his wings resting on the arms of the vast throne. "You are a _fool_" he added quietly, in a low, pointed voice. "_Prove_ yourself, Magistrate."

The Siamese was not intimidated. He knew this game. "This slave brings before his Lord a hundred wolves, a gift to the magnificence of the Lord of Gongmen City"

"You bring me a _problem_ - a hundred casualties to feed and heal, and a scent for the Council to follow. Maybe the Magistrate is out of his depth in matters of statecraft"

"This slave humbly suggests his Lord sees an _opportunity_. Maybe he could see that this slave, in his humble office, brings a gift of one hundred _soldiers_, loyal and willing, as a _sample_ of the service he makes to his Lord"

"And… This _intelligence_ I am told you possess?" Shen said, leaning back in his throne.

"Will increase the impact of the forces under the Lord of Gongmen ten-fold" Li Ming smiled. "The forces of the Council are tied down in many places, leaving others weak. Deserters are beyond reckoning. The Divine Lord need only know where and when to strike, and which friends he has in the enemy camp"

"_Show_ me, Magistrate…. A _sample_, if you will" Shen added with a smile.

1 Li Ming plays with words and allegory. 神州市勳爵神州的


	8. Chapter 8: The Divine Kingdom

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

_The Divine Kingdom_

The crocodile swung his thick tail, sending a stack of boxes stuffed with scrolls over the floor of the archive. "_Find Li Ming! Find who has him!_" he bellowed, as two monkeys cowered before him. _"Do it! Now!"_ The crocodile grabbed them, and sent them hurtling through the rice paper panes of the window, landing with a bone jarring thud on the warm, damp tiles of the roof outside, sweltering under a black monsoonal sky that threatened to deposit another storm on the struggling province. _"Now!_"

Ox burst in. "Croc! What happened to Li Ming?"

"The number magician is missing! Nothing in his house taken, so the monkeys say. He's been kidnapped!"

"Good riddance! Maybe we can do some real work now" Ox said with less seriousness than the storm faced crocodile appreciated.

"No, we can't!" Croc snapped. "Without him, it's just you and me. The monkey's supplies were arranged by him. _I can't feed them_, Ox!"

Ox stopped in his tracks, a shocked expression falling on his face. "You can't anyway, Croc. Don't you _know?_"

The crocodiles puzzled, questioning and slightly vacant expression already told Ox what was coming next. "Know what?"

"The warehouse… it's gone."

"Oh….. puk gaaaaaaaai…. How?" The crocodiles face, to Ox's surprise had become visibly pale, if such a thing were even possible.

"Fire, I guess. Who knows? Who cares! Forget the monkeys! _We have Kung Fu!_ These criminals are no match for _us!_" Ox shouted as he paced the room, trying to boost his own spirit as much as that of Croc. "We get out there and sort it out! We killed Shen, right through a whole army _and_ his fire weapons, how can these things be so much harder? We deal with them, and then rescue that cat"

Lord Shen looked over the documents the Magistrate had brought with him. It appeared the Council could field about 6,000 troops in full mobilisation, comprised of two divisions, each 3,000 strong, one of monkeys, one of antelope. But, full mobilisation would consume their entire resources, post-fire, in just over a week. As it was, the force was largely in disarray, with less than 500 monkeys trying to contain the violence in Gongmen, and with way over a third of the whole force having deserted. The most interesting thing was the despatch of 850 monkeys on a fleet of ships with mercenary crews. "They are heading to Qi to get an emergency shipment of food and supplies for the city. They hope to calm the riots and stop the army haemorrhaging deserters" the cat explained, gesturing at the dense tables of figures.

Shen immediately saw a weakness. The antelope required more resources than the monkeys when mobilised. The Council were clearly keeping as much of their monkey division busy – and thus receiving rations – as they could, to try and maintain the troops they could field with minimal resources, and had essentially written off their resource-hungry antelope division. Nonetheless, it was clear to Shen that even with his own forces fully mobilised and prepared, he would need three months before he could bring a force of, say, 1,500 wolves to bear, fully resourced. By that time the Qi detachment would be back, and he would be facing 2:1 disadvantage if the Council could bring all their remaining forces to bear solely against him. To get around that, he needed four things, one of which was the Magistrate.

At length, Shen, though a not so subtle mixture of intimidation and flattery had persuaded Li Ming to release the rest of his intelligence, and provide access to his contacts and allies still in Gongmen for less than half of his "expenses". Now he was free to properly plan. As well as the Magistrate, he needed a reliable source of resources, he needed something to get some of the Council's forces out of Gongmen, and he needed an equaliser, something to kill the larger number of troops belonging to the Council _and_ their precious Kung Fu. Last but not least, that led him to another issue, the one he had been thinking of ever since he woke up at Linshi Gong. He needed to do something about the Dragon Warrior and the Five.

Lo Chun pushed forward into crowd to hear the speech by Li Ming. The cat stood before the gateway of the village's modest temple, basking in his new appointment of Tsung-tu Zai Waisheng1 as he read aloud from a long scroll, accompanied by Dao and Bing.

"….but now is a time only for joy, as Order is proclaimed here in the Divine Kingdom of Gongmen. Bow now before your divine and beneficent ruler, Lord Shen of Gongmen City!"

The wolves formed a line leading out from the gateway. Li Ming took his place at the end of the line as Shen emerged, standing on his dais, carried on an elaborately decorated flat cart. Behind him stood one of the surviving weapons, the whole ensemble being hauled by two horses, Junjie marching before them in formal attire. The wolves howled. "Bow before Lord Shen, _now!_" Junjie barked to the villagers. The villagers, eyeing both the wolves and Shen nervously, gingerly lowered themselves.

Shen coughed delicately, and stepped forward. "Greetings, subjects. Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, please pay your taxes…. right now"

An elderly boar, stood, a little unsteadily. "But we have nothing to give! We've not been able to sell anything to the merchants at all. The food we've got is all we have to eat!"

Shen smiled coldly. "Then you will go without"

Tears of anger welled up in the swine. "I will not let my daughters starve to pay for your wars and fireworks, peacock!"

Junjie's fist slammed into the elder's stomach, immediately followed by another straight to the head, as he braced a front leg before the boar. As he sank down, the old swine tripped, collapsing face first onto the ground in an undignified heap. Junjie bound him in the rope he kept tied round his armour, and dragged him across the wet, muddy earth to the peacock. "Lord Shen, what about the others?" he asked matter of factly.

Shen's expression hardened as he addressed the crowd from his dais. "You will _all_ learn the price of this _insolence!_ Bring the family to _me" _

"You wouldn't…." the captive said, tears in his eyes.

"Call your family to _me_, farmer… or we'll work by a process of deduction_"_ Shen spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, his eyes narrow, as if he observed the boar though a magnifying glass, in the manner one might observe an insect in a scientific collection.

The captive called out, and two younger females hesitantly stepped out from the crowd. Two wolves broke from the line, grabbed and bound them, leading them to the wall of a rough farm house, and tying them to a pillar by the doorway. "Don't worry" Shen added with a smile "There's time for a re-union"

Junjie released the father. "Go on, pig. Go and see them" he prompted, before joining Shen beside the weapon. The old swine struggled to his feet and hurried, as much as he could, over to his two daughters. He knew he was powerless, but just his presence with them may possibly give them some small comfort before they suffered for his stupid mouth…. If only he could wind back time, and say nothing to that peacock! He might be no hero, but at least his daughters would be safe, hungry or not. He held them close, and wondered briefly what Shen would do to the children he had such pride in. "It's OK…. It's OK, I promise it'll be OK".

Lo Chun stood in silence. A part of her yearned to call out to him, yelling at him to set them free. But she didn't. She knew if she did the price would fall on her, or maybe even the whole village. She silently cursed herself. Li Ming watched on dispassionately.

"Don't worry abou…." One of the daughters began.

"_Fire"_

The red flash and deep resounding _thud_ of the weapon terrified the villagers, who ducked and turned away in fright, as the sound gave way to a shock that jarred ones organs, as if being winded by a giant, invisible fist. Never had they seen explosions used in this way. A few seconds passed as the smoke cleared, and the populace dared to look. The farm house was little more than a ruined pile of wood and stone. Almost the entire front wall had gone, as had most of the sides. The flimsy roof made of reeds had caved in. The farming family were barely even corpses. Blood stained the wall, and pooled here and there amongst shreds of clothing and flesh. Limbs lay charred and scattered.

"Are there any _other_ comments?" Shen asked politely, almost light-heartedly, addressing the crowd, his head and crest held high. The crowd remained kneeling, utterly silent. "No? Oh, _good_… Get to work, gentlemen!" he continued, instructing the wolves and gesturing across the village with a modest, refined sweep of his wing.

He must force his thoughts to focus on his aims, and on the task at hand, and not be drawn into the hurting expressions of the villagers, or be drowned by their pains. His expression betrayed nothing. He steeled himself. _Nothing stands in my way_.

As the remainder of the wolves set out to gather the taxes, Shen summoned Li Ming. "Tsung-tu, see to it a reminder be erected by the temple. I have no wish to waste more farmers as lessons to fools"

"Yes, Lord Shen" Li Ming replied immediately, almost before Shen had finished his sentence. He bowed deeply. The lesson was clear to all. As the last of the army of the Divine Kingdom left the village, three spears stood with their shafts in the ground outside the temple gates, their tips piercing the bloodied remains of Shen's lesson.

It had taken less than three hours to collect the taxes from the newly co-operative villagers. Shen and the entourage arrived back at Linshi Gong after dark, their journey across the countryside marked by the flaming torches of the wolves. They had with them six large carts of agricultural produce, and another three of timber. This pattern would need to be repeated over the coming weeks, until all of coastal plain surrounding the palace learned to bow before him, and provide him with a predictable, and above all reliable and regular flow of food, general goods and money.

Shen had devised a system whereby the land of every village under his rule would be radically re-organised into blocks of nine equal parts, eight being arranged around a central plot. The villagers would farm the eight as they wished, but all would be compelled to contribute labour to farming the ninth, from which all produce would be sent to Linshi Gong. Each village would also be required to provide a fixed quota per head of timber, metal and guano, as well as a tax payable in money dependent on the harvest of their own lands. It was beautiful in it's simplicity and with his Tsung-tu on hand, he could leave the minutiae of day to day management to the cat, and focus on more important matters…. Taking back Gongmen City.

As he carefully groomed his feathers and stretched his wings before getting some sleep, Shen felt happier than he had ever done. Finally, his plans and ambitions werebeing transformed from thought, dream and written word into solid reality, coming together into something _beautiful_.

1 总督在外省 – "Viceroy of the Outer Province"


End file.
